


It's Home

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: He had vowed never to use magic and be gone from the world which once became his home. She cried in secret unable to cope up with his absence. She could never marry their common best friend, even after she found out she was pregnant. Now five years later, Hermione Granger, the single mother, the transfiguration assistant professor of Hogwarts, must locate Harry Potter. Because the life of their only child is at stake.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	It's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank The fairest of the rare (18+) admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. This was inspired by the prompt - "I never asked for this."/"I just want to be left alone."

**It’s Home** **  
****Prologue**

Deep into the boreal forests the lone lumberjack swung his axe above his head and stilled. Though the wind did not whisper, nor did the mysterious birds up the tree picked up the rustle. Yet, he turned on his foot, his axe still held in his other hand, and twisted his free hand gracefully. 

A long piece of vine wood leapt out of nowhere and land right into his waiting palm. And a disillusioned mass of translucence hovered right before him. Feeling the ridges of the familiar wand, he muttered dispassionately,” I just want to be left alone." A moment later he sighed,” Finite incantatum" and added,” Arresto momentum”.

The figure of a woman with wild chestnut hair dropped just a foot away and wild expectant eyes stared back at him. She cautiously sat on her knees and whimpered, "I never asked for this, either Harry. Believe me. But Rob, our Rob is in danger.”

“Hermione?!” He uttered unbelievingly.

“Ron is not Robert’s father. I never got married. I couldn’t. With you gone, and Ron still holding on that misplaced grudge...I had to raise Rob by myself. But...even a mother’s love can’t save her child...they say he is cursed...Harry, please, please...I can’t live without him. Please,” she had grabbed his legs and wrapped her hands around them,” Rob’s got your eyes, she knows he is yours.”

His axe slipped from his hand and landed next to his feet, barely missing the woman. He was swaying on his feet. Her warmth, her magic calling onto his hidden resources. His love for her, his affection that stayed buried deep into the recesses of his mind, surged up.

His thoughts raced against the winds that had picked up the moment he performed magic after years of refraining. ”I am a father. I have a son." _A son to carry on my legacy. A son born of the most formidable wizard and brightest witch Hogwarts had even produced in the same year. A son, who, I thought, was fathered by my once best friend...So she never stopped loving me?_

Pulling the woman up hastily, the rugged man with a bushy beard and piercing green eyes whispered,” Who cursed him?”

Grabbing on to the lapel of his jacket, Hermione Granger managed to speak in a hoarse voice, putting all her focus on the wizard,” Bellatrix Lestrange.”


End file.
